Kitty Kat
by Al Pal BUBGUP
Summary: Kitty Kat has a short adventure while trying to avoid rival Puppy. This is worded like a kindergartener would read it easily, but at least it's easy to read :D
1. The Puppy

KITTY KAT #1

Kitty Kat is 2 years old. He likes to eat his kitty food. Sometimes, he eats all his food! He also drinks his milk, like a good kitty kat is supposed to!

But, if there is one animal Kitty doesn't like, it's Puppy. Puppy is always stealing food from him. And, he always barks at night when Kitty tries to get sleep.

It was nighttime. BARK! BARK! That does it! Kitty was going to stop Puppy from ruining his sleep. So, the next morning, Kitty thought of a plan—a sneaky plan.

Kitty thought his plan just might work. Every time Puppy would ruin something, Kitty would stick a pie in his face! Isn't that silly? It was a very good idea!

First, Puppy ran over to Kitty's house. He was going to try and steal some food. But, a silly thing happened. A pie was thrown at his face! He wasn't expecting that!

Next, Puppy barked outside as loud as he could. Kitty was taking a kitty katnap. But again, a pie ended up in his face. That's too bad!

That chased Puppy away for a little while. Kitty could have some relaxation. But, what Kitty didn't know was that Puppy was thinking up a plan of his own! Uh, oh!

Puppy was going to build an extendo-hand that would grab as much food as possible. Puppy would have every single crumb of food! He was sure this would work.

Puppy tried out his plan—on Kitty! But, of course, it didn't work. Kitty already had a plan. A super foot kicked Puppy and the extendo-hand right out of town!

Now, Kitty could eat, sleep, and drink milk all he wanted to! And you know what the best part was? Puppy wasn't in the way! YAAAY!

THE END


	2. The Yarn

KITTY KAT #2

THE YARN

Kitty Kat was so excited. He was getting a package in the mail. He was getting a ball of yarn! It would always keep him busy!

DING! DONG! The doorbell rang; the package was here! Kitty opened the door. Sure enough, there was his package. Inside was the ball of yarn!

Kitty loved it! The yarn was sparkly-blue: his favorite color! But, there was somebody else who wanted the yarn. PUPPY.

Puppy was determined to get that ball of yarn, but how? He was going to sneak into Kitty's house and take it. Uh, oh!

Kitty was asleep. He had no idea that Puppy was stealing the yarn! In 1 minute, Puppy was in and out of the of the house with the ball of yarn. Puppy laughed. He thought the yarn was neat!

The next morning, Kitty got up, ate his Kitty food, and drank his milk like he was supposed to. But, when he went to get the ball of yarn out of its box, it was gone!

The only animal he knew that could have taken it was Puppy. Puppy likes to ruin Kitty's plans all the time, but now, this has gone too far. It was time to teach Puppy a lesson.

If Puppy thinks he can get away with this, he can't. That's Kitty's very special yarn. Kitty was going to get it back, but how?

All of a sudden, Kitty had the greatest idea ever! Puppy always barks at night when Kitty tries to get sleep, but this time, it's going to be the other way around!

Kitty mewed all night long. This drove Puppy crazy. The mewing was so annoying, and the only way Kitty would stop is if Puppy gave back the ball of yarn. Puppy…gave back the ball of yarn. So Puppy got sleep, and Kitty got the yarn!

THE END


	3. The Discovery

KITTY KAT #3

THE DISCOVERY

Today was a very special day. Kitty Kat found something in his backyard. He found a piece of GOLD! He was going to use it to buy a brand-new toy.

He was going to get a new squeaky toy mouse! Kitties love squeaky toy mice. The squeak makes them feel happy. He'd have so much fun!

You know, if Kitty wants something, Puppy ALWAYS wants the exact same thing. He would use the gold to make Kitty be his assistant!...for his…plan.

His plan was to take over the world! With the gold, he would make everyone on the planet obey him forever! That's not good at all!

Whadda know? Kitty was discovering more gold, more gold, and…wait…more gold! With this much gold, he would share it! Yay!

Kitty would share it with the entire earth! YAY! Pretty soon, there was one person who didn't know about this on the entire planet. Puppy!

Puppy went to the store to make people obey him. He figured out the hard way that absolutely NOBODY would obey him. YAAAY! Gasp! What about Kitty and the gold?

Kitty was making a rule that you could only turn gold into money, so you could buy something nice. That way everyone would have fun!

Puppy was not giving up yet. He used his gold to make an OBEYINATOR to make even aliens obey him. That's silly! Kitty saw Puppy. He knew what he had to do. He ran up to Puppy. He said that this wasn't good. It was dangerous! Puppy obviously had to turn the inator on. Kitty started banging on it, but Puppy pushed him away!

Kitty just needed one last bang. He banged the inator…and it stopped! YAAAY! Puppy had been defeated! Everybody was so happy!

THE END


	4. The Hat

KITTY KAT #4

THE HAT

Did you know that Kitty Kat loves hats? Well, guess what? He was getting a shiny, blue hat in the mail…today!

DING! DONG! The hat was here! Kitty opened the door. The box that had the hat in it was made of cardboard. Now, Kitty had something else to play with besides his yarn!

Right across the house of Kitty, there was someone looking out of a telescope. It was Puppy! Oh, no! Puppy was going to steal the hat!

Puppy had a really sneaky plan. He was going to ring the doorbell, but sneak around to the other side of Kitty's house and steal the hat! Oh, no!

Kitty heard the doorbell ring. He opened the door. No one was there! He closed the door. His hat wasn't there with him! Kitty knew who had stolen it. Puppy had stolen it.

Puppy was really mean, and Kitty was really nice. There was only one way this could possibly turn out. Kitty was going to have to find Puppy and really let him have it!

Kitty stomped over to Puppy's house. The door was locked, so that couldn't be a way in. Then, Kitty saw that one of the windows was open. Kitty used his claws to climb up to it. He got in!

Puppy saw Kitty come in. Puppy came prepared. He threw a bunch of things at Kitty, but Kitty blocked them with a shield that he found! They went off the shield and hit Puppy!

Kitty still couldn't find the hat. Finally, he looked in a closet. The hat was there. He knew Puppy saw him take the hat. He had to escape, and he did, just in time.

Kitty is happy with his new hat. But, what makes him even happier is that he beat Puppy! Yay!

THE END


	5. The Treasure

KITTY KAT #5

THE TREASURE

Kitty Kat and his friend, Kasey, or "Pirate" Kat (he doesn't like being called Kasey), were playing pirates. They were looking for the lost treasure of Golden Kitty Kat Food. It tastes really good!

Kasey held up the map. First, they had to go to the park. Second, they had to go to the school. Last, they had to go to Pirate's Hideout.

Pirate had set up this treasure hunt for Kitty, but he also set traps for Puppy. Puppy was mean! He's especially mean to Kitty.

Puppy's favorite thing to do is steal food from Kitty. So, whenever Puppy tried to trick Kitty and Pirate, a hand would throw a pie at him!

Kitty wasn't having any luck at the park, so he headed to the school. Puppy was going to steal the map, but a pie ended up in his face!

Kitty wasn't having luck at the school, either, and the last place to go was Pirate's Hideout. Puppy tried to steal the map again, but another pie was all over his face. Pirate laughed.

Kitty was at Pirate's Hideout. Pirate slid down a slide with the treasure! Sure enough inside, the Golden Kitty Kat Food was there.

Puppy had caught up with Kitty and Pirate. He knew Pirate didn't like being called Kasey, but he called him Kasey anyway.

Pirate got so mad that he put Puppy in a catapult, or a big slingshot, and Puppy flew right out of town. Puppy was gone, and now, Kitty and Pirate could enjoy the Golden Kitty Kat Food!

Kitty and Pirate were really full after eating all that food. Puppy, on the other hand, found his own food to eat…fish. Puppy hates fish! Puppy thinks it's disgusting! What a happy ending! Yay!

THE END


	6. The Picnic

KITTY KAT #6

THE PICNIC

Kitty Kat was very, very hungry. He was trying to think of a fun way to eat. He would have a picnic!

As we all know, there's one character we don't like in the story, and it's Barry Bear…wait, Barry Bear? Oh, that's right. Barry is Puppy's best friend.

Puppy was sick from eating all a LOT of fish, so Barry was going to get commands from him to ruin Kitty's picnic! Uh, oh!

Kitty had everything set up perfectly. He had milk and the Golden Kitty Kat Food from the treasure hunt. This was a special picnic!

Barry had gotten a command: "Steal all the food and bring it to be so I can be healthy again!" So Barry went to Kitty's picnic. He stole all the food…AND milk! Kitty was very mad!

Kitty knew Puppy was sick, and even though Puppy was the bad guy, he knew what he and Barry where up to, so he went to Puppy's house.

Kitty was going to retrieve the food and milk, but then give SOME of it to Puppy, so Puppy could get better.

Kitty got the food back, and then, he went back to Puppy's house. He asked Puppy if he wanted some of the food and milk back. Puppy said yes.

Puppy knew he hadn't been nice to Kitty in…a very long time. So, he couldn't take the food. After he stole it? That wouldn't be the right thing to do.

Kitty insisted that he had it, so he gave it to him, and an unusual thing happened. Puppy said thank you! Puppy had never, ever, EVER done that before. And, soon enough, guess what happened? Puppy wasn't sick anymore! And guess what else happened? Puppy and Kitty became best friends! YAAAAAY!

THE END


	7. The Change

KITTY KAT #7

THE CHANGE

Puppy used to not like Kitty Kat, and Kitty used to not like Puppy. A lot of things have changed.

Kitty wondered what it would be like to hang out with Puppy for a day and be friends with him. Would Puppy be mad at him? Would Puppy throw a pie at him?

Puppy wanted to dig some food out of a garbage can. Kitty knew it wasn't allowed in town, but he didn't want Puppy to be mad at him…so he joined Puppy.

Kitty realized he'd just done something very wrong. Would he get in trouble? He didn't want to be friends with Puppy anymore.

Puppy was so mad at Kitty that he threw a pie at him, and it got Kitty right smack in the face. Kitty was very sad. He thought Puppy was his friend. That was a very big change.

All of a sudden, a police car came up to Puppy, and he asked him what all the garbage was doing on the ground. And you know what Puppy did? He lied and said that it was tipped over and he was PICKING IT UP. Puppy is very naughty!

Kitty had had enough of this. He turned right around and said that Puppy was digging in the garbage can.

Puppy blamed Kitty for the same thing, but Kitty had a very clever explanation. He held up a secret camera that he'd brought with him and showed the policeman what happened.

The policeman knew it was Puppy, and he took Puppy with him to the police station. Puppy knew he was in trouble.

Puppy told Kitty that he didn't like him, but complemented him that he was good at getting him in trouble. Puppy and Kitty were friends, but enemies. Frenemies! That's not a change!

THE END


	8. The Train

KITTY KAT #8

THE TRAIN

Kaden Kat is one of Kitty Kat's friends. He loves trains, and he found a place to get one! It had rubber wheels, so it could go on road. He brought it to Kitty's house.

Kitty loves trains, too. He couldn't believe that Kaden got a train! It was sparkly blue…Kitty's favorite color!

Kitty asked Kaden why he got the train, and Kaden said he got it for him! No wonder it was sparkly blue!

Puppy doesn't like trains AT ALL. Steam engine trains make steam, and that gets in the way of everything. And then, trains run on FIRE. Ouch!

Kitty already knew that Puppy wanted to steal his train, so he built a portable wall around it so Puppy wouldn't see it. And then, Puppy wouldn't want to steal it because it was just a wall!

Puppy was going to be sneaky and try...and I mean TRY...to get the train from Kitty. He didn't know yet that Kitty was building the wall.

Kitty had finished the wall. He had made it Puppy-proof. He went for a ride with the train. It worked really well. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, Puppy jumped onto the train as it was moving!

Kitty wasn't worried at all, but he should have been, because Puppy started banging on the wall!

Kitty still wasn't worried, because after Puppy had torn the entire wall up, the two sides of the wall squished Puppy and sent him flying into a ditch!

After all that excitement, Kaden came back over to see Kitty's train. He saw that there had not been one scratch, but he didn't know that Kitty had put a portable wall over it. He probably didn't want to know, either!

THE END


	9. The New Game

KITTY KAT #9

THE NEW GAME

Kameron Kat had invented a new game: Hide and Seek: Version 2. The object of the game is to hide in a really high place instead of a low place.

AND, the seeker doesn't count, but he has to stay in one place! PLUS, the seeker has to have a chance to see you.

Kameron wanted to tell Kitty Kat about his game, so he went over to his house. Kitty loved the game!

Kitty wanted to play the game all day. And so did someone who was hiding under some bushes. It was…Barry? What was BARRY doing here?

Barry wasn't really Puppy's friend anymore, and he turned into a good guy! Kitty and Kameron invited him to play.

Puppy was watching Barry play with Kitty and Kameron play Hide and Seek: Version 2 and he wanted to play, too…except he wanted to cheat and mess up the game! That's not very nice!

Puppy rang the doorbell. He asked Kameron if he could play, and Kameron wondered if Puppy was up to something. He slammed the door, on Puppy!

Puppy was MAD at Kameron. So, he just walked into Kameron's house without any permission and hid.

Kameron had found Kitty, and now he was looking for Barry. Oh, no! He was in the same spot as Puppy was! Kameron found him, and then kicked Puppy out of the house…literally!

Kameron suggested that Barry was allowed to do a do-over, and Kitty could join in, and everyone was happy with that idea…except for Puppy! But, it's okay. Puppy had fun eating kitty food. HEY!

THE END


	10. The Kit

KITTY KAT #10

THE KIT

Kitty Kat always wondered what the rings of Saturn looked like FOR REAL. He decided to order the "Build-It-Yourself Spaceship Kit." Then, he could go to space!

Puppy also liked space. He figured out that Kitty wanted to go to space, so he headed to the delivery store.

Sure enough, when Puppy got into the delivery store, he saw a big package with Kitty's name on it. It must be the spaceship parts! And, do you know what Puppy did? He stole it!

As Puppy was walking, Kitty saw him. He wanted to get him, but Puppy realized he was watching him.

Puppy plopped himself down right in front of a creepy-looking house that was purple and crooked. Kitty had to make a plan to get that kit.

Kitty laid out a blank blueprint. He drew a picture of his plan. He had to make a slingshot. The slingshot would throw Kitty past Puppy. And just before he would pass Puppy, he would grad the space kit!

Puppy thought he had stumped Kitty on this one. He had the space kit. He even started building the spaceship and finished! Now how was Kitty going to carry a SPACESHIP?

Kitty had to go back to the drawing board…literally. He drew up another plan. Since Puppy had already made the spaceship, Kitty could just go right now!

Kitty hopped on the ship and he went into space, leaving Puppy stranded on Earth. You know what the rings of Saturn looked like? A bunch of ice rocks! That's what they really are.

When Kitty got back down to Earth, he tied Puppy into the spaceship and sent him into space orbiting Earth. That's so silly!

THE END


	11. The Copy-Puppy

KITTY KAT #11

THE COPY-PUPPY

Puppy is REALLY good at annoying people to the point where they can't stand it anymore! And Kitty & Katie Kat were about to figure that out!

Puppy snuck over to Kitty's house and asked Katie if he could play with them. Both Kitty and Katie knew Puppy was up to something, but they wanted to figure out what it was, so they invited him in to play.

Kitty said that it was lunchtime. Puppy repeated Kitty word-for-word. Kitty told Puppy to stop copying him, and Puppy copied him again.

Kitty and Katie knew where this was going, so they put Puppy up for a test.

Kitty and Katie both made a paper airplane, and then drew a little π symbol on theirs, representing Pi, and Puppy did the same.

Kitty and Katie drew two targets, and Puppy drew a target. Kitty and Katie threw their airplanes at their targets, and Puppy threw his at his target. All three of them hit the exact same place on their targets.

Now, Kitty and Katie were REALLY going to throw a boulder at Puppy. Kitty and Katie assembled race cars in 50 seconds. Puppy scratched his head.

He made his car super-duper fast. In fact, he made it in 50 seconds, too! That's not good! Then, Kitty built a race track. He wanted to race!

He, Katie, and Puppy lined up at the starting line. Ready, set, GO! Kitty was in the lead, but Puppy was coming up fast! Kitty got first place!

Puppy was mad. He got LAST place by a hair! That means he didn't copy Kitty and Katie! Katie gave Kitty a big hug, because Kitty finally got Puppy to mess up. What a happy day!

THE END


	12. The Basketball

KITTY KAT #12

THE BASKETBALL

Kitty Kat, Kaden Kat, Kadin Kat, and Kathy Kat all love sports. Baseball, football, soccer, hockey, you name it.

Their favorite sport is basketball. At Kaden and Kadin's house, they have a free-throw line, a three-point line, and their very own basketball!

You know who was jealous of all this? Puppy was. All he had that was even close to a ball was a chewed-up tennis ball that he couldn't help but snack on!

Puppy had a very sneaky idea. When the kats weren't looking, he would swipe the basketball so he could play. That's not good!

Kitty was starting to get a little tired and hungry. He suggested that all of the kats should go inside and have some milk and Golden Kitty Food. That's a great idea! So they went inside.

Little did they know that Puppy was hiding in the bushes! After everyone went inside, Puppy stole the basketball and ran off with it! He went over to his house to play with his new basketball.

When the kats came outside, they realized that the basketball was gone. Who could've taken it? It had to have been Puppy. He's the only one in the neighborhood that likes sports and does bad things.

Kitty and the rest of the kats went over to Puppy's house to confront him. They were going to get back that basketball! But the only way Puppy said that they could get the ball back was if they beat him in a game!

Puppy thought he would win, but obviously he was wrong. Puppy had a team of 1: him, and Kitty had a team of 4: him, Kaden, Kadin, and Kathy.

Puppy's team scored 20 points. That's really good. But, Kitty's team…scored 24 points!

THE END


	13. The Store

KITTY KAT #13

THE STORE

Kitty Kat noticed his refrigerator was "running" a bit low on food. Ba-dum CRASH! So he decided to go to the grocery store.

Kitty made a list of things to get from the grocery store: Kitty Kat Food, Golden Kitty Kat Food, Milk, Juice, and Pie. Time to go to the grocery store!

Kitty had to go to the food aisle and get Kitty Kat food and Golden Kitty Kat food. He found them, and then checked them off his list: Kitty Kat Food, Golden Kitty Kat Food.

Next, he went to the liquids aisle to get milk and juice. He found them, and then checked THEM off his list: Milk, Juice.

Finally, Kitty had to go to the dessert aisle to get pie, just in case Puppy was up to no good again. He found it, and checked it off his list: Pie.

It was probably a good thing that Kitty got pie, because when Kitty got home, Puppy was trying to steal Kitty's hat! Kitty knew what had to be done, but he didn't want to get his hat covered with pie. What was he going to do?

Kitty was going to devise a plan that would knock the hat off Puppy's head. Then, he would throw a pie at him to teach him a lesson! That's a good plan!

Kitty made a mini slingshot. He aimed it at Puppy's head, and then fired. It knocked the hat off Puppy's head! Now, it was time for the pie. Wait, where was the pie?

Puppy hid it. That meant Kitty had to go back to the grocery store and get more pie. As soon as he did that he got back home, but the hat was back on Puppy's head. Oh, no!

Kitty still had his new pies. With a boing of the slingshot, and a throw of a pie, Kitty heard a SPLAT! The hat was back with Kitty! Yay!

THE END


	14. The Fishing Pole

KITTY KAT #14

THE FISHING POLE

Kitty Kat LOVES fishing. You know why? Because when Kitty catches a fish with his fishing pole, he gets to cook it for dinner! Fish is really tasty!

Kitty knew there was a dock, or a platform connected from land onto the water, over by his house, and he was craving fish. So he decided to go fishing!

Puppy hates fish. He thinks the worst type of fish ever is salmon (sa-mun), and that's Kitty's favorite! Maybe that's why Puppy doesn't like Kitty.

When Puppy saw Kitty go to the dock with his fishing pole, he knew he had to stop Kitty from getting those disgusting fish once and for all!

Kitty sat on the edge of the dock and threw his fishing line into the lake. Let's catch some fish!

The fishing line is connected to the fishing pole, and the fishing pole is what keeps the line from getting tangled up. Anyways, Puppy was going to steal Kitty's fishing pole!

Puppy snuck up behind Kitty and reached over his head. He grabbed the pole and started to run off! Kitty knew Puppy didn't like fish, but that wasn't going to stop him from having the best dinner ever!

Kitty saw ahead that there was another lake, and Puppy didn't notice. Kitty made Puppy see him look like he running the other way. That just distracted Puppy and he fell into the lake!

Kitty took back the fishing pole with him. He started heading back to the dock. He felt back for making Puppy crash into the lake, so he had an idea.

Kitty called Puppy on his phone and asked him if he wanted to have some fish for dinner. Puppy said "no." He doesn't like fish. More for Kitty!

THE END


	15. The Ladder

KITTY KAT #15

THE LADDER

One day, Kitty and Pirate Kat were kicking a ball of yarn around. They decided to have a contest to see who could kick the ball the highest.

Kitty went first. He kicked the ball really high. Next, it was Pirate's turn. He kicked the ball so high it landed on top of Kaylee Kat's house! Oh, no! How were they going to get it down?

Kaylee came outside to see what was going on. She noticed the ball at the top of her house. She knew what to do. She went to get a ladder.

When Kaylee came out with the ladder, Kitty and Pirate saw it was almost as tall as her own house! That's a big ladder!

Kaylee set it up in front of her house. The kats were going to climb up it so they could reach the top of Kaylee's house. Then, they could get the ball of yarn!

Puppy heard about what was going on outside. He decided to try and have another whack at that yarn. So, when the kats weren't looking, Puppy started climbing the ladder.

Kitty noticed that the ladder was MOVING. He saw Puppy climbing on the ladder! Kitty knew he had to get him down before he got the ball of yarn, or fell.

All of a sudden, since Puppy was being hard on the ladder, the ladder moved too much. The ladder tipped over a sent Puppy flying into a garbage can! Better luck next time, Puppy!

Uh, oh. The ladder lost two of its bars. How were they going to get the ball of yarn now? Just then, Pirate ran to his hideout and grabbed a long pole and broke it into two. They could use the two halves of the pole as bars!

Kitty inserted the two halves of the pole. He climbed the ladder, and got the yarn back! Now, Pirate and Kitty could play again! Yay!

THE END


End file.
